


So this is Christmas

by Dalzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe shenanigans, christmas chaos ensues, filthy church smut in chpt 2, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/Dalzo
Summary: She only wanted to get a good look at his face. Who'd have thought Rey'd get a husband from sneakily decorating her grinch neighbour's yard?Or, the three Christmases Rey and Ben spent together.





	So this is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisyflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyflo/gifts).



> Sorry this took forever, ideally, this would have been posted before Christmas, bus alas-- MERRY CHRISTMAS. Most of it has been pre-written, so the rest should be up soon <3
> 
> Hope everyone had an amazing 2018. Let's make the next one FULL of reylo (time to go canon)!  
> Cheers X

She was convinced he was the Grinch. That _or_ Jewish—and if it were the latter then really, what 'harmless' thing she was doing was probably mildly offensive—but _how_ could she know when he never made any effort to interact with his neighbours.

To put it simply, Rey was curious about her neighbour across the street; his face, in particular.

 

She knew he was tall and broad; she knew that under that thick black hoodie he wore on his runs, there was a dark mane of waves always obscuring his eyes; she _knew_ that beneath all those tight suits he wore to whatever well-paid job he had was a strong body mass of muscle.

 

But his face… now that was one, giant mystery; one she needed to uncover, _desperate_ to catch a good look. And it was all too easy to coax him out.

 

In a street filled with Christmas spirit: blinking lights attached to roofs as bright as stars, lush wreaths proudly presented on doors, decorations upon decorations placed in each yard—all except one.

 

Her mystery neighbour was _despised_ for it, of course, one too many people knocking on his door to ' _please, put up something small just to make the whole street; we'll even help'._ All to no avail. Rey was tempted to do the same, if only to glance at his face—but her other plan seemed all the more fun.

A trip to the crafts store, supermarket and _too_ much money spent later, she had her plan set in motion—ready to execute her undercover-spy fantasy in all black clothes under the dark night sky when (hopefully) he'd be sleeping.

 

She moved quickly, going in light on the first night; just a few decorations stuck here and there. A plastic candy cane here and there in the snow, a Santa gnome on the doorstep, _and just for a laugh,_ a mistletoe placed right at his door.

The cold seeped in quickly and the nerves stuck a little too deep that left her back in bed in little time; tossing and turning from _pure_ excitement—wondering what reaction she'd illicit? Wondering if she'd have the pleasure to _see_ his face react.

 

Rey could only hope.

 

She fell asleep with that hope in mind. And woke _far_ too late to see it crushed, glancing out to window to an empty yard—all her decorations gone.

Even the mistletoe.

 

A few minutes spent cursing, another trip to the market to get _more decorations,_ Rey was determined to do it right. And this time, she'd sent an alarm.

 

Another night of sleuthing around mr. mysterious' house, upping the game with more decorations—wreaths and reindeers that lit up—another morning of waking to them gone (and really, _just_ how early did this guy wake up?).

 

It was infuriating. And, _stupidly,_ left all common sense drained.

 

This time, Rey would go all out. All previous decorations bought and placed on his yard—and _boldly,_ solar-powered lights to be attached to his roof.

 

It was silly. And moving the ladder was loud. And really, _three_ nights in a row, she was bound to get caught—that still didn't prepare her for the strong arm wrapping around her waist to haul her _clean_ off the ladder.

 

 _"You think this is funny?"_ A low voice growled in her ear, and _wowee,_ why did she care so much about his face when his voice was pure sexual sin.

 

Rey floundered for words with his body pinned against hers, keeping her in place. "I—"

 

_"You like playing around?"_

 

"I just—"

 

"You just _what,_ hm?"

 

Her heart fluttered. "I was just… you never seem to participate in the street and I was hoping to change that. _Now will you let go of me, It's…"_ Very distracting. "You have a tight grip."

 

He did as he asked, though his wide body left no room for escape—keeping her in place, backed against the wall. She took a chance, looking up to glance at his face.

It was shadowed over, shrouded in darkness.

 

She tramped down the urge to stomp her foot in the snow.

 

"Why didn't you just knock on my door and _demand_ it of me, like everyone else."

 

"Didn't seem to work." He snorted at this, peering down at her with black eyes. "So you just took it upon yourself to decorate it in the early hours; against my will?"

 

"Yep."

 

"What if I told you I don't celebrate Christmas."

 

_"You are Jewish."_

 

"Yes. But I don't really celebrate that either—it's all very commercial."

 

"Fun and giving, really _—"_

 

"And materialist." He took a step forward, and Rey one back. "And, _you know,_ your actions only prove my opinions."

 

"Maybe you just haven't truly experienced Christmas."

 

He hummed thoughtfully, _patronisingly._ "Receiving an expensive gift to replace my parents _not being_ there sure was a true Christmas."

 

"Could be worse." Rey huffed out, breathless at his proximity, taking another step back. "No parents _or_ gifts—living the orphan life."

 

Her mystery neighbour paused. "And you still celebrate?"

 

"Yes. I could… I _could_ show you, too."

 

"Mmmh, and decorating my house is supposed to show me, is it?"

 

"Ahuh."

 

One more step back had her faltering on the door step, a large warm hand wrapping around her arm to steady her.

The security light flickered on. And _god help her,_ he truly was perfectly imperfect in every way.

 

She took his deep brown eyes, brimming with intensity, the hook to his large nose. Pursed lips, full and flushed pink, a strong jaw and cheekbones that _cut_ into her very soul. And that dark mane really, _really_ completed it all.

 

Rey shivered.

 

"You're cold." He observed.

 

"You have a big nose." Rey said, absently; distracted by his gaze.

 

He laughed abruptly. "Thanks. _Jewish,_ remember."

 

"That's just a stereotype. And you don't celebrate."

 

He nodded, gaze moving up to the ceiling. "And you think you're _too_ funny." He muttered, referring to the mistletoe that hung above.

 

"Ah. Well—you know the rule."

 

"I don't. No celebrating—"

 

"It's  universally known—"

 

"What if I told you I'm not _of_ this universe."

 

Rey shrugged, a grin slow to transform her face. "It'd explain those big-ass ears of yours."

 

He laughed again, widening her smile. "You enjoy pointing out my flaws, don't you—you know, you're _not_ convincing me of the Christmas Spirit. Rather the opposite, actually—"

 

On the tips of her toes, Rey pressed a quick kiss to the point of his sharp nose, two hands pulling at his ears to force him down, rendering him silent.

 

"I like your flaws."

 

She stepped away, sheepishly taking in his shocked expression. He opened his mouth and promptly closed it again, eyes drawn to the floundering lips.

 

"You know, I've wanted to see your face for a while—I've seen you around, but never your face. It's quite unfair for you to have a body like that _and_ a handsome face."

 

"I… _right."_

 

"You _still_ haven't told me your name, either."

 

"Was I… _was_ I supposed to?"

 

"Neighbours _generally_ introduce themselves."

 

"Ah." He paused. "Well, you never made the effort either—"

 

"Do you have an _excuse_ for everything?"

 

He chuckled at his, looking away and pocketing his hands. "Ben. I'm Ben."

 

_"Benjamin?"_

 

"Just. Ben." He grunted.

 

"Well, it's _nice_ to finally meet you, Just Ben. I'm Rey."

 

"Rey… is that short for anything?"

 

"Nope. Just Rey."

 

"Ah." He nodded. "Well, _just Rey._ This could be… this is probably a long shot, but are you doing anything for Christmas? You know… to, uh, show me the spirit, get to know your neighbour, _all_ that bullshit."

 

Rey grinned.

 

"As it happens, _Just Ben,_ I have no plans at all."


End file.
